Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008)
Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュR2) is an anime. It's the sequel to Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. It ran on MBS and Tokyo Broadcasting System between April 6, 2008 and September 28, 2008 in Japan and between November 2, 2008 and June 7, 2009 on Cartoon Network in North America. English Cast 'Main Cast' *Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero) *Kate Higgins - C.C. *Yuri Lowenthal - Suzaku Kururugi 'Secondary Cast' *Amy Kincaid - Shirley Fenette *Brian Beacock - Rivalz Cardemonde *Crispin Freeman - Jeremiah Gottwald *Dave Wittenberg - Gino Weinberg *David Earnest - Li Xingke *Deborah Sale Butler - Cecile Croomy *Jamieson Price - Diethard Ried *Julie Ann Taylor - Milly Ashford *Karen Strassman - Kallen Stadtfeld *Kim Mai Guest - Nina Einstein *Kirk Thornton - Kaname Ohgi *Laura Bailey - Nagisa Chiba, Rakshata Chawla *Liam O'Brien - Lloyd Asplund *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Cornelia li Britannia *Megan Hollingshead - Viletta Nu *Michael Lindsay - Shinichiro Tamaki *Michael McConnohie - Emperor of Britannia *Rebecca Forstadt - Nunnally Lamperouge *Roger Craig Smith - Gilbert G.P. Guilford *Spike Spencer - Rolo Lamperouge *Stephanie Sheh - Anya Alstreim, Kaguya Sumeragi *Steve Blum - Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Troy Baker - Schneizel el Britannia 'Minor Cast' *Adam Bobrow - Kanon Maldini *Bryce Papenbrook - Communication (ep3), Edgar Darlton (ep5) *Darrel Guilbeau - Alfred G. Darlton *Dave Wittenberg - Gao Hai *David Markus - Bart L. Darlton *Jason C. Miller - Kousetsu Urabe *Jessica Straus - Empress *Keith Silverstein - Yoshitaka Minami *Peggy O'Neal - Futaba *Peter Lurie - Carales *Philece Sampler - Broadcaster (ep4) *Sam Riegel - Claudio S. Darlton *Steve Staley - Shougo Asahina *Troy Baker - French Staff (ep3) 'Additional Voices' *Adam Bobrow *Bryce Papenbrook *Christopher Smith - Observer (ep3), Pilot (ep3), Additional Voices *Cindy Robinson *Darrel Guilbeau - Officer (ep3) *David Markus *Dorothy Fahn *Dyanne DiRosario *Grant George *Heather Marie Marsden *Jason Palmer *Jessica Straus *Joe Romersa *Keith Silverstein *Michael Lindsay *Michelle Ruff *Patrick Seitz *Peter Lurie *Philece Sampler - Observer (ep3) *Roger Craig Smith *Sam Riegel *Stephanie Sheh - Observer (ep3) *Steve Staley - Observer (ep3) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Brian Beacock *Cindy Robinson - V.V. *Dave Mallow - Commanding Officer (ep1) *Dave Wittenberg - Grounds Announcer (ep1), Security Guard (ep3), Additional Voices (ep1) *David Lodge - Hong Gu, Xia Wang, Additional Voices *David Vincent *Deborah Sale Butler *Derek Stephen Prince *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Alicia Lohmeyer, Monica Kruszewski *Douglas Rye - Black King (ep1) *Fleet Cooper - Kinoshita, Additional Voices *Grant George - Sugiyama *JB Blanc - Korchak (ep7), Upson (ep6), Zhao Hao, Additional Voices *Jessica Straus - Zhou Xianglin *Joe Romersa - Ryouga Senba *Julie Ann Taylor *Kari Wahlgren - Guinevere su Britannia, Ichijiku Hinata, Marianne vi Britannia, Additional Voices *Kate Higgins - Carine le Britannia *Keith Silverstein - Announcer (ep25) *Kim Mai Guest - Sayoko Shinozaki, Additional Voices *Kirk Thornton *Laura Bailey - Liliana Vergamon (ep22), Suzaku (Child) *Lex Lang - Bismarck Waldstein, Priest (ep20) *Michael McConnohie - Commander (ep3), Additional Voices *Michelle Ruff - Lelouch (Child), Mutsuki Minase *Neil Kaplan - Priest (ep14) *Peggy O'Neal - Dorothea Ernst (ep22), Additional Voices *Peter Emshwiller - Odysseus eu Britannia, Additional Voices *Peter Spellos - Bartley Aspirus *Rebecca Forstadt - Miya (ep12) *Spike Spencer *Stephanie Sheh - Marika Soresi *Steve Blum *Troy Baker *Vic Mignogna - Luciano Bradley, Additional Voices *Wendee Lee - Sister (ep15) Category:Anime Category:2008 Anime